


Glower - Invisible Tony

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1360]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: It's been a couple of years since Tony joined NCIS and he's starting to feel invisible. Can his fairy goth-mother help? Or is it doomed?





	Glower - Invisible Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/20/2003 for the word [glower](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/01/20/glower).
> 
> glower[ glou-er ]  
verb (used without object)  
to look or stare with sullen dislike, discontent, or anger.  
noun  
a look of sullen dislike, discontent, or anger.
> 
> This is for Bonus picture of the March 2019 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/190879.html) by Rose_Malmaison.

At first, Tony found the new job at NCIS a vast improvement over the corruption that he’d found in Baltimore, but it didn’t last. It wasn’t necessarily any one person’s fault, but more a combination of things. 

It started with the decontamination shower. Usually, people seeing him naked didn’t bother him, but that shower was humiliating especially when he landed in the hospital with the plague. It felt like his clothes and mask were ripped away, leaving the very core of his being that he never showed obvious for anyone to see.

On top of that, it seemed like they’d seen who he was and spit on it. McGee protested his orders at every turn and Gibbs did nothing. Tony clenched his teeth and glowered at McGee, who just looked confused and like he had no idea what Tony was talking about. 

He’d asked McGee to do this thing three times and nothing. It was like Tony didn’t even exist. Heck if he didn’t open his mouth when he stood behind Gibbs, Gibbs didn’t even realize he was there anymore. Gibbs had even told Kate and McGee that they only had to follow Gibbs’ orders not Tony’s. 

He felt completely invisible these days. He couldn’t help staring out the windows of the company car as he left the crime scene and wondering if there was any point to what he was doing anymore. If he wasn’t making a difference, did it matter? Was there any point to being an NCIS agent when no one noticed him?

His saving grace came in the form of a fairy goth-mother by the name of Abby. She wore black from head to toe and was the only one who noticed him. Even better than that, however, she somehow made everyone else notice him as well. 

Or well she tried. The MCRT was kind of shot in terms of appreciating Tony and Abby couldn’t work miracles. She could, however, help him land an even better job elsewhere. 

Not that he really needed the help. Fornell had already offered him a job with the FBI, but that would mean working with Sacks and Tony really didn’t like the idea of that. Similarly, Kort would have been able to get him in with the CIA, but he hadn’t wanted that either.

The CIA was too close to the black side of the gray line for him. Abby, however, knew tons of people in the private sector. She was able to hook him up with someone looking for basically a private eye. Only, it wasn’t a normal private eye job where he’d essentially work for himself.

It was a job where he worked with a partner on the investigation stuff and more than that they worked with a team of others. The investigation wasn’t the end all be all of the job. He liked what the company did and stood for and Tony couldn’t help thinking this was the perfect job for him. 

After he accepted the offer, he headed down to Abby’s lab to share the good news. She was happy for him and they chatted together as they headed upstairs to tell the MCRT that Tony was leaving. Tony wasn’t looking forward to this conversation in the slightest, though really they had brought it on themselves.

Still Abby distracted him enough that he was laughing by the time they arrived in the bullpen. He handed Gibbs his notice and walked out with Abby on his arm. She would have to go back to work, but for now she was all his. 

Tony didn’t want to stick around and see the team being happy about him leaving. Nor did he want to deal with temper tantrums when they realized just what him not being there meant. He didn’t hate them, but he was tired of being invisible and only there to be the butt of the jokes. 

He couldn’t wait to start working with Abby’s friend Nate. He had so much to prepare and setup before he would be ready, but he wasn’t worried. He knew this was the right decision for him.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 1 story already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 1 more story before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
